Why Not Me, Charlie Brown?
by AudreyMetalMouth
Summary: Just a little sketch I did. Marcie's thoughts on Peppermint Patty/Charlie Brown


_A/N: Yes, yes, I know, you've never seen me here before and this is totally random and unexpected and what the heck do I think I'm doing intruding on your fandom without notice and you're insulted that I haven't done anything much in the fandom other than review one story (which totally gave me chills) and if it wasn't yours then you have no idea who I am. That was a horrible run-on sentence. Kids, don't try that at home. Now, I've read quite a few Peanuts stories even though I obviously only reviewed one (no time, I'm so sorry! I wanted to though and probably should after I get this up) and I haven't seen anything like this little vignette I'm about to share with you, so please. Tell me what you think. It's much appreciated._

Normally Marcie wasn't the daydreaming kind. Too irrational, and who knew what could happen in one's mind when it wasn't under control? Today though she was alone under the big oak tree, and she thought maybe it would be okay to daydream – just a little bit though, because she needed to study for that upcoming math test.

As she let her mind wander off for a while, her fingers tugged on a small blue flower. It broke loose from the ground, bringing a few clumps of dirt with it. She stared at it in surprise. Oops. "See, this is why you don't daydream. You wreck public property when you do," she mumbled to herself.

Still, though. It couldn't hurt to try the flower thing, right? Lucy pounced on every flower she saw that wasn't in a garden and tore the petals off. "He loves me he loves me not he loves me he loves me not he loves me he loves me n- BLOCKHEAD FLOWER!" Marcie had tried to tell her that trying a daisy or similar flower with an odd number of petals would result in a positive answer due to the pattern and usual order in which the words were said, but Lucy never listened to anyone except herself. Occasionally Schroeder or her Aunt Marion, but mostly herself.

Marcie tilted her head and counted the petals on the flower. Five. That meant it would end on 'he loves me,' so - !

Approaching laughter cut off her thoughts. She looked up to see Peppermint Patty and Charles walking towards her, hands together and swinging blithely. Hurriedly she pulled the petals off and stood, hiding the embarrassment behind her back. "Hey there!" Peppermint Patty grinned. "What're you doing out here alone?"

"Well, I was just thinking, sir," Marcie said. "I was going to go back to get my Calculus book to study but I sort of…got distracted by a train of thought."

"Aww! You should've come with me and Chuck to see that movie! That would definitely have beat studying numbers. How do you even study math anyway?"

"What movie, sir?"

"Uh…" Her brow knit and she frowned. Peppermint Patty turned to Charles. "What movie was it anyway, Chuck?"

He thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure. I don't remember much of it anyway." For some reason that made Peppermint Patty laugh a little bit. Odd. Marcie shrugged it off.

"That's alright, I need to be getting home to study in any case," she began, but Peppermint Patty made a sad face.

"Come on, Marce! You can come with us to the pizza joint if you want."

She saw the uncomfortable look on Charles' face. "Sir, it's important that I pass the next test. I'm sure that you two will be fine without me," she added more quietly.

A fleeting look of disappointment and confusion passed over Peppermint Patty's expression. "You know you're going to pass it without studying. You don't have to study at all! Man, I'm the one who should be studying," she sighed. She brightened again after a few moments. "But it's not like we can change fate!"

"…pardon, sir?"

"Fate. F for fate. That's what I always make," she shrugged. Then she smiled and grabbed Charles' hand again. "Chuck said he'd help me out though. We're going back to his place after the pizza. You're sure you don't want to tag along?"

Finally she pieced it together. Charles and Peppermint Patty were dating. This was a date. That's why Charles looked awkward when Peppermint Patty invited her along. And her best friend only did so because she felt bad that Marcie was alone. She tried to smile, although smiling when you've just realized your best friend is dating your crush is a difficulty. "I'm very certain, sir. You go ahead." What she really wanted to say was, I don't want to be a third wheel.

Charles gave her half a smile. "If you're really sure, Marcie."

She swallowed. "Positive, Charles."

They started off again. Peppermint Patty glanced over her shoulder, a little concerned, but Marcie just smiled and waved. When she was sure they were out of earshot, she drew the flower out from behind her. She had been right. It was just a stupid superstition, and poor Lucy's problem with every flower was just silly coincidence. Marcie leaned back against the tree and slid down into a sitting position. Then she saw her mistake.

Lifting her finger and gently tugging the last, hidden petal off, she whispered, "He loves me not."


End file.
